


Just For An Hour

by LavedaVida



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enjolras has a little sister, Fluff, M/M, talk of past alcohol abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavedaVida/pseuds/LavedaVida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She leaned her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Don’t wanna go, ‘Jolras,” she muttered angrily, kicking at his legs in annoyance.</p>
<p>"Too bad, Eloise. You’ve got to come, our parents dropped you off at my house with no warning and went off on vacation for two weeks. I have to take you with me because I didn’t have time to plan for this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For An Hour

"Come on, Eloise. It’s just for an hour," wheedled Enjolras, running a hand through his hair as he crouched in front of the little girl.

"But I don’t wanna," Eloise protested, shaking her head of blonde curls that was so similar to her brother’s. "It’s boring."

"There will be lots of my friends there. You can play with some of them. You have to come. Now, you can either walk, or I’ll just scoop you up and carry you all the way."

Eloise crossed her arms and planted her feet, glaring daggers at her brother. “No.”

”Fine then,” he said. They stood in a staring contest for several seconds, until Enjolras suddenly broke character, swooped in, and had Eloise in his arms within moments.

She leaned her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Don’t wanna go, ‘Jolras,” she muttered angrily, kicking at his legs in annoyance.

"Too bad, Eloise. You’ve got to come, our parents dropped you off at my house with no warning and went off on vacation for two weeks. I have to take you with me because I didn’t have time to plan for this."

Eloise sighed loudly again. “But—”

"Look, Eloise. I’ve got your doll, two teddy bears, a coloring book, and your favorite markers in my bag. You can do that during the meeting. But I can’t leave you home and I can’t miss this meeting because I’m committed to both of them, you see?"

Eloise shrugged, and Enjolras grinned. He knew her signs of defeat when he saw them.

"Come on, sweetie. Let’s get this over with, okay?"

~~~

When he walked into the back room of the Musain, Eloise still perched on his hip, a giant bag of her things swung over one shoulder, the entire room froze.

"…Enjolras? Why do you have a kid with you?" asked Joly, raising his eyebrows.

"Eloise!" Combeferre cried, and he hurried over to where Enjolras and the little girl were standing. "Come here, hon. We haven’t seen you in forever." Courfeyrac came across the room as well to coo over the little girl that both men had known since birth.

"She’s my sister," said Enjolras, tiredly. Les Amis exchanged shocked glances— none but Courfeyrac and Combeferre had known about the existence of the little girl. "And this was an… unexpected commitment. I didn’t want to bring her to the meeting, but my parents just came over this morning and dropped her off and told me that they’d get her in two weeks, and I didn’t have time to arrange for anything. I figured maybe someone could keep an eye on her during the meeting? I have things we need to discuss and—"

"I’ll do it," said Grantaire. He looked a bit surprised, but he pulled himself out of the chair he’d been sitting in. There wasn’t even a bottle at the table.

Enjolras leaned over to Grantaire. “I don’t want you doing this if you’re drunk. I care less about that now, but she’s my sister and if you’re drunk around her—”

Grantaire looked up at Enjolras and laughed. “I quit two months ago. Do you not remember the two weeks where Eponine and Jehan and I missed meetings?”

"I was told you were all visiting your parents," Enjolras said, softly. "I didn’t—"

"And that I’ve only been drinking water or juice or coffee for the past few weeks?"

"I think there was a misunderstanding," Enjolras whispered. "By all means, play with Eloise then."

Grantaire smiled, and walked over to the little girl. Combeferre and Courfeyrac stood back as R chatted with her, and soon R and Eloise and the bag of toys had retreated back to R’s corner. Enjolras sighed a breath of relief, and moved to the front of the room to conduct the meeting.

But he couldn’t focus.

Every few minutes his eyes would slide to the corner where R and Eloise were drawing pictures, the table littered with pieces of paper. Where R was drawing a detailed sketch of Eloise’s favorite doll for her, or where the pair were having a whispered game between the two teddy bears. It felt like the longest meeting in existence. When it was finally over, he walked away from Combeferre and Courfeyrac, abandoning them at the front of the room, and straight over to Eloise and R.

"You ready to pack up, sweetheart?" asked Enjolras, swinging a chair around and sitting at the table beside the two.

"Don’t wanna leave R yet," said Eloise, shaking her head at her big brother.

R laughed, and Enjolras felt his stomach twinge. “She’s a real cutie, you sister, Enjolras. Looks just like I’d imagine you to, at that age. Minus the dress. Maybe.” Enjolras felt a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"You wouldn’t believe the outfits my mother dressed me in," he said, with a grin. "She has some pretty silly ideas, right Ellie?"

"Yeah," said Eloise with a dramatic sigh. "Her favorite is scratchy Christmas dresses. Look ‘Jolras! R drew me pictures. He’s really good at drawing pictures, did you know that?"

Enjolras felt his eyes meet Grantaire’s over the table, and his stomach twisted a little bit more. “Yeah,” he said, his voice rough. He cleared his throat. “Yeah, he’s really good at drawing. He goes to art school, did he tell you that? And you know all the drawings and paintings in my apartment? He did those.”

Eloise looked up at Grantaire with wide eyes. “You’re amazing," she said, emphatically.

"Yeah," whispered Enjolras. "He really is."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://www.the-strangest-sea.tumblr.com)
> 
> This was originally written based off of [this post](http://merry-taire.tumblr.com/post/72073649570/i-want-enjolras-to-have-like-a-little-six-year-old)


End file.
